


Glued dragons

by laterie



Series: Dragons & Dungeons [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: KEITH IS BEING CALLED MOM, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/laterie
Summary: An ordinary family afternoon. Or not?





	Glued dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr as a prompt.

“Shiro?” Keith leaned against the wall; arms crossed over his chest.

Shiro looked from behind the table. Keith could see only one pair of eyes and messy bangs. On Shiro’s forehead was plastered a silver star. He gained this star for being the best in the hide and seek game. Keith was the worse, so their son just poured some gold dust from his art supplies on his father’s head. Now Keith looked like a formal nebula hidden in the depth of the space. But after all, Shiro have to admit that his husband’s new look magnificent him. 

“ _Shhh_!” Shiro hid back behind the table.

“Do you really think that our son is going to let you win the second time?”

“No, if you won’t stop talking to me!”

“He’s six years old, and he constructed his first combustion engine.” Keith moved from the wall. 

“ _Dad_?!” a boy’s painful voice was coming from the hallway. The tone alarmed Keith. Immediately he ran out of the room, following his son’s cry. 

Airi, the six years old son of two Paladins of Voltron was sitting on the floor. His body covered in the gold and silver dust. On both of his cheeks were shining two golden stars. When the boy saw his mom walking towards him, stressed out, eyes big and full of worry, he lifted both of his palms. 

“Airi, what happened!” Keith crouch next to his son.

“I stumbled over the toolkit. I fell on glue.” 

“What is happening! what happened!” Shiro jerked into the corridor prepared to fight any devil that would touch his family. “Where are they?!” 

Keith sighed, watching his husband waving around with a wooden sword. He almost forgot that his two little boys were playing on knights and dragons. Of course, he was the princess. Why not? Eventually, it didn’t matter, because the princess had to save herself. Both of her knights fell into a river full of hungry crocodiles. Hunk and Coran were excellent at playing crocodiles. 

“Is she back? The dragon?!” Shiro swung the sword looking at his son.

“Pidge is in the lab,” Keith replied, “and you should go and bring some thinner and clean cloth.” 

“What happened?” Now concerned, Shiro placed the provisory sword on the floor. He bent to his son, ruffling his hair. 

“Airi tripped and fell on glue.” Keith pulled his son into his arms and lifted him from the cold floor. “Just, be careful with your hands.” 

“Mom, why is glue gluing?” Airi asked looking into his sticky palms. 

“The glue is  _gluing_ , because of its formula. It’s all about chemistry.” At the very last moment, Shiro managed to catch his son’s hand before it touched Keith’s braid. “No Airi, you don’t want to stick your fingers into your mom’s hair. The braid is very important. Uncle Kolivan wouldn’t be happy.“

“Stop scaring me!” Keith entered the infirmary. 

Airi chuckled when he’s father used the plait of his husband to create a mustache. Curious what is happening behind his back, Keith turned around. Shiro accidentally pulled his hair and almost stumbled over his feets. Keith hissed, kicking his husband into the shin. 

“Dad! Mom defeated the dragon and horde of evil wizards!” Airi let his mom settle him on the table.

“But your dad defeated the crocodiles.” Keith smiled, turning his child’s palms upward. “Shiro the thinner.” 

“Here!” 

“Now,” Keith grabbed the face mask, “I’ll cover your nose and mouth because of the harmful fumes.” 

Airi nodded watching his father uncapped the lid from the glass bottle. Milion light years in the space, hundreds of highly intelligent species and each one of them used a diluent. Maybe not for the glue, but humans didn’t know better. 

“Your father is very brave.” Keith wetted the cloth, “without him we wouldn’t even have this conversation.” 

Shiro frowned, thinking about just one reason why they shouldn’t be here without him and how in the hell it could be dangerous to come at this point when finally, the lights turned on, and he started to laugh. “Yeah, bringing you to this world was an extreme journey.” 

Keith smiled, “that’s not what I meant.” 

“How did you bring me?” Airi asked, his voice muffled in the mask. 

“Well,” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, “we..  _uhm_ … me and Keith, your mom, we both… had a moment and then…” Nervously he shifted on his place and then moved closer to Keith begging for help. 

“I don’t know either, would you tell me, Shiro?” Keith gently scuffed the glue from between his son’s fingers. 

“Stork!” Shiro snapped. 

Keith straightened, looking at his son for a while. He turned his head to his husband. “A stork, in the space.” He lifted his eyebrow. 

“Space stork!” The proud smile on his Shiro’s face, evoked a strong desire to slap Shiro’s arm and spank him until not even his ass would be red, but also his…

“Mom?” Airi broke the thread of his thought, “It’s fine!” He closed and opened his palms that were no longer sticky. “Thank you.”

“Be careful next time, alright?” Keith smiled, taking off the mask from his son’s face.  

“Can I go to aunt Allura and tell her about the space stork?”

“Of course, go on.” With a smile, Keith started to clean up. 

When their son disappeared in the hallway, Shiro leaned against the table, watching his husband smiling. But soon the innocent chuckle turned into a laugh. Keith threw the used cloth at Shiro. Without a word, but smirking, Shiro removed the star from his forehead and plastered it on Keith’s cheek. 


End file.
